


The Machine

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, car fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a strange fetish that no one knows about and Jon's a sneaky, conniving bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ~~my undying love for~~ ~~my sexual fantasies of~~ my innocent affection for my own car.

It was a secret I had never told anyone, not even Spencer. How do you explain to someone, even your best friend of almost fourteen years, that you'd rather have a car than a girl? That you'd rather have hot metal and plastic and soft upholstery than breasts and hips and smooth skin? That the vibration of a V-8 engine could make you come harder than any girl ever could?

Exactly.

So I had a thing for cars. And not the kind of thing where you actually give a shit about what kind of engine it has, how much horsepower it has, or RPMs and other technical mumbo-jumbo. I wasn't the kind of guy to tinker around under the hood, and if it ever needed service, it went straight to the shop.

No, when I say I had a thing for cars, I mean I had a _thing_ for cars. A sort of fetish, you could say.

How could anyone not love the way a car purred when you started it up, the soft vibration of the engine getting under your skin? I lived for the gentle rumble under my fingertips, the subtle little growl when I accelerated too fast, the way it responded to my every touch.

In a way, a car was a little like a lover. At least mine was to me.

"Ryan bought a Mercedes," Spencer was saying, sitting in between Brendon and the interviewer on the couch.

"Ryan... Ryan likes to go, you know, top notch."

"He's stepped it up a few notches."

God, if they only knew.

***

"Jesus, Ryan, I love your car."

I just grinned to myself, pressing the brake a little harder than necessary.

"Didn't you say it was a V-8?"

I nodded. It had been almost three years now, but I remembered I got the V-8 because it had a better feel to it, a more feline kind of purr. Like I really cared about the actual power and speed.

Jon sat back in his seat then. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me, watching my hands as they gripped the steering wheel. My arms were vibrating with the car as we sat idled at a stoplight, and Jon's eyes on them made everything ten times as pleasurable. After a few seconds I realized I was getting hard, and hoped to god that Jon didn't notice as the light turned green and I hit the gas.

This was why I always let someone else drive when I was with someone, but this was _my_ car. And Jon was staying at my place, sans his own car.

"It has a nice purr to it, you know? V-6's vibrate a lot harder than V-8's, and V-8's just sound better," Jon stated calmly, casually. I had the sudden fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe he knew, or understood or something. I quickly pushed it out of my head.

"Ryan, you okay?"

I tensed. I was so painfully hard, my dick pushing against my jeans awkwardly. My first instinct was to adjust myself, but I fought it; Jon couldn't know.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice cracking slightly on the single syllable. _Shit shit shit_.

He gave me a questioning look, but didn't push any further. We were silent the rest of the way back to my place.

I locked myself in the bathroom when we got inside, hastily shoving my jeans down. I barely got in three strokes before I was coming hard, falling back against the door.

There was going to be a day I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret anymore. I knew it.

***

No one knew anything about my sex life. They could guess, and some actually came pretty close, but no one really _knew_. No one knew that I would tiptoe down the hallway in the middle of the night, checking to make sure Jon was asleep before sneaking out to my car. No one knew that I would turn the key in the ignition and drop the seat back, reveling in the soft vibrations against my body. No one knew I could get hard from just sitting in a running car, that I would tug down my sleep pants and jerk off in the driver's seat. No one knew how careful I was not to come on anything.

No one knew, until the night Jon actually wasn't asleep when I had checked.

He tapped on the window just as I was about to get down to business and I nearly hit my head on the roof as I sat up.

"I thought you were gonna go somewhere, but...," Jon began, opening the door. "...Were you jerking off in here?"

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't escape. My face was most likely giving me away without my permission and it felt unreasonably hot.

Jon smiled sympathetically. "You don't have to leave the apartment to jerk off, dude."

"Actually, I kind of do," I muttered, avoiding Jon's eyes.

After a moment, Jon had my face in his hands, a sort of awed look in his eyes. "It's... it's the car, isn't it?"

I closed my eyes, nodding slowly, hoping against hope that he wouldn't laugh at me for this.

He didn't. "Ry... can I...?"

I opened my eyes again to find him a lot closer than before, the question obvious in his eyes. We both leaned in at the same time, our lips meeting in the middle. I only remembered that I was still hard when Jon cupped me through my pants.

I gasped against his mouth, grabbing his wrist. "No, wait. Backseat."

Jon just nodded, pulling me out of the car and opening the backdoor before shoving me down onto the back seat, shutting both doors and climbing on top of me. He pressed another kiss to my lips, more insistent this time, the car humming softly against my back. Pulling away for a second, he tugged his shirt off and tossed it in the direction of the front seat before going back down to my neck. I could feel his hard cock pressed against my thigh.

"Ryan... I want to...," he trailed, kissing down my neck to my collarbone, passing over that sensitive spot just under the v of it.

I made him look up at me. "Say it."

"I want to fuck you, just like this," he whispered, nuzzling my ribs. He came back up, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear. "I want to fuck you in the backseat of your car. While it's running."

I shuddered, closing my eyes and gripping the back of Jon's head. "God, just... fuck, yes. Fuck yes."

He pressed an open mouthed kiss to my jaw before pushing my pants down where I could kick them off and then fumbling with his own. When we were both naked, pressed tightly together and kissing hard, the car suddenly shuddered, rumbling loudly.

"I think your car's jealous, Ross."

"Mmm, my car can fuck off, it's been too long. At least it gets to watch."

Jon chuckled a little as he slicked his fingers with spit before moving them down to press against my hole. He circled around the tight ring of muscle before pushing one finger in, forcing a soft moan from my throat.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, more, come on."

He slipped a second finger in, the familiar burn shooting up my spine as the car's trembling massaged it away. I whimpered a little when he added a third; I occasionally did this to myself, but it always still hurt a little each time.

"Jon, please."

I threw one leg over the back of the seat, resting the other against the driver's seat headrest as Jon removed his fingers. He coated his dick with saliva before positioning himself, muttering a quick, "Sorry," against my chest as he pressed in, knowing it would hurt me with such little lubrication.

But I didn't care, just tugged him up to my face by his hair, biting at his lower lip as he stretched me open with his cock. When he bottomed out, I reached down to grab his ass, keeping him there for a second.

"I never thought sex in a car would be so hot," Jon muttered, nibbling on my ear.

I laughed a little breathlessly. "I kind of had a feeling."

He picked himself up a little to look at me with those soft brown eyes, his hair falling in his face. "It's nice," he added with a small grin.

I nodded, relaxing my arms so that he could move. "Okay."

He pulled back slowly and rolled his hips back in, creating a steady rhythm, a beautiful sort of counterpoint to the low growl of the car's engine. I closed my eyes, relishing the sweet drag of Jon's cock inside of me, his strong hands on my waist. The car shuddered at the exact same time that Jon thrusted in and I couldn't help the broken moan it caused.

"Fuck, that's hot," Jon breathed, going a little harder but not any faster.

"You have no idea," I added, pressing my lips to his messily, throwing a hand up to brace myself against the door as I pushed back against Jon's thrusts. My whole body was buzzing from the car, from Jon, from pure pleasure, and I hadn't gotten close to coming this fast since I was a kid.

"Jon... Jon, fuck..."

Mere seconds before I would have come, Jon wrapped his hand tight around the base of my dick, squeezing hard enough to stop it. I cried out, digging my nails into his hip, and it felt like the ground beneath the car was shaking as much as the car itself was.

"Just a little longer, okay, Ry?"

I could only nod, unable to vocalize anything other than broken moans and choked sobs, muttering a string of curses and whimpered "Jon"'s. I don't think I was even breathing anymore, my whole body perpetually tense.

"Do you want to come, Ryan?" Jon asked quietly, his voice low from pleasure.

"Yes... yes, please... god, please."

"Only if you promise me something."

I grunted in frustration, bucking hard against his hand in vain. "Anything... anything, just please, Jon, fuck."

"Promise me we can do this again."

I bit my lip at that, my eyes rolling back under my closed eyelids. "Yes, yes, Jon... please just-"

He cut me off with a harsh kiss, releasing his hand on my cock as he began pounding into me, hard and fast. I came almost immediately, my back arching off the seat as a rather embarrassing whine ripped it's way out from my lungs. Jon came shortly after, moaning beautifully against my neck.

He was shaking with the effort of keeping his weight off of me, so I pulled him down against me, letting him know it was okay to collapse. He finally did, the dead weight more comfortable than suffocating, and I felt warm and safe in his arms. We laid there for a while before finally deciding we couldn't stay out there all night. Jon pulled out carefully and leaned over to turn the key in the ignition, the car suddenly shuddering to a stop.

"Fuck," I mumbled, throwing a limp arm over my eyes, feeling Jon cleaning off my stomach with his shirt. "Did I get anything on the seat?"

"Nah, just a little sweat, that's all." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my arm up to my forehead, looking down my body at Jon sitting at my feet, trying to tug his pajama pants back on before helping me with mine, as I barely had any strength to move. When we were decent again, he offered his hand to help me up.

"C'mon, you wuss. I'll give you a piggy back ride back inside."

I couldn't stop the grin. "I think I might just love you more than my car, Jon Walker."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [](http://lizbeth-rapture.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizbeth_rapture**](http://lizbeth-rapture.livejournal.com/), [](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/profile)[**coldmero**](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/), and [](http://kyakat-13-666.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kyakat-13-666.livejournal.com/)**kyakat_13_666** for giving me ideas for this sequel. ENJOY!

  
"I'm gonna buy a new car," Jon announced one day while we were on a break from recording.

I raised my eyebrows at him over my cup of coffee. "Okay. So?"

He shrugged. "I figured, you know, you could come with me to test them out."

"Oh, sure, I guess." I paused for a second and thought about that before narrowing my eyes at him. I knew _exactly_ what was going on in that brain of his. "You're not thinking... No, Jon."

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence, but I could see that devious smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Just... no. We are not going to go 'test out' cars, Jon."

"I have no idea what you're implying by that, Ryan," he mocked, pulling an almost convincing confused face. "I don't see anything wrong with driving shiny new cars around town, get a feel for them before you buy them. Isn't that what everyone does before they buy a new car?"

I continued to glare at him. "Your face says 'innocent' but your eyes say otherwise, Walker," I accused, pointing a finger at him. "I'm going to play along with it for now, but you try anything funny, mister..."

Jon finally let out a laugh. "Chill out, Ry, seriously."

I just shook my head at him, failing miserably at hiding my own smile.

***

We went 'car shopping', as Jon called it, the next week, bribing Alex to drop us off at the car dealer. We tried out several different cars without Jon making one move on me, and for that I was grateful; I was having a hard enough time just goofing off with him in a running car without getting turned on. Luckily, he was driving so I could focus my attention on something other than the gentle rumbling.

"So, what do you think of the Mustang?"

"Why does my opinion matter? It's gonna be your car."

"I'm just asking. What do you think?"

I lightly brushed my hand over the side mirror, the new paint sparkling between my fingers in the afternoon sun. "It's a little flashy."

"I don't have to buy a red one," Jon replied, laughing a little.

"I don't mean the color. I just think Mustangs are a flashy kind of car."

He thought for a minute. "Okay, well I wanted to try out the new Corvette before we left anyway, come on."

The Corvette was the same color as my car, silver, and it was a standard. I was a little surprised when Jon drove it out of the lot without grinding the gears; I didn't drive automatics all the time, and okay, so I didn't drive that much anyway, but I still couldn't drive a standard without the gears sticking.

We'd been testing the cars out on this one highway all day, so that's where Jon headed, speeding a little. And, okay, so maybe watching Jon work a stick shift was not the most conducive thing to my situation, but _shit_ , he was _speeding_.

"Jon..."

He glanced over at me and broke into a grin before dropping back down to a reasonable speed.

"You're an asshole."

He laughed at me then, turning off at an exit, heading in the vague direction of our apartment. "Gotta see what it can do, Ry. How else can I make the proper decision?"

I just shook my head a little, rolling my eyes. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I have a plan."

And all I could think was, shit. Jon had a fucking _plan_. I had the strangest idea that it somehow involved sex and the car, but I was really hoping that wasn't the case. Not that I didn't want to get laid, just... not in a fucking _test car_.

He parked next to my car in front of our apartment and immediately unhooked his seatbelt before climbing over the center console to straddle me, unhooking my seatbelt as well.

"Jon, I told you-"

He quieted me with a harsh kiss, grinding down in time with the growl of the engine and, fuck, he knew how much I liked that. I didn't even have control over it anymore; I was painfully hard just from that.

"Jon..." I tried again when he pulled away, attempting to be the responsible one, the adult. However, his mouth went to my neck, just under my ear, and that was it. Seriously, all those people who were so adamant about convincing everyone that Jon is awesome times a billion? They were so right.

"I really hate you sometimes, Walker," I panted, tugging off my shirt. He quickly got the message that he didn't have to convince me anymore and had us both naked in record time.

He nudged me around until I was straddling him, and he laid the seat back almost straight. "No you don't. You love me more than your _car_ , which is quite a lot of love, I might add."

I glared at him as I wet two fingers in my mouth before reaching back and pushing both in at once. To say I was getting impatient would have been an understatement.

"Jesus, Ry."

He pulled me down for a kiss as I easily worked myself open, groaning into his mouth. When I was ready I sat back up, licking my palm and coating Jon's dick before positioning myself.

"I can't believe we are doing this in a fucking test car," I muttered, breaking off into a moan as I sank down on Jon's cock.

He just grinned up at me, his hands coming to rest on my hips. "You wanted it so bad, though. You should see yourself right now, all desperate and needy - oh fuck - and impatient." I had pulled off a little before dropping back down while he was talking, barely waiting long enough for myself to adjust. "Seriously. Where did this sex drive come from?"

I bit my lip as I worked myself on Jon's cock, rolling my hips. "I blame you for putting me in running cars with V8 engines all day." I groaned loudly as I found the right angle. "All. Your. Fault," I growled, punctuating each word with a downward thrust, making his fingers curl harshly around my hips.

"I can think of worse things," he replied, pushing his hips up to meet mine.

I gasped, my back arching, and I had to press a hand to the ceiling to keep from hitting my head. From this position, I couldn't feel the rhythm of the car's engine as well, but I could still feel it thrumming through my knees and up my thighs, could feel the vibrations against my fingers pressed to the ceiling and the armrest.

"All I have to say is you're a bad influence, Walker," I breathed, biting my lip and closing my eyes.

"Only a little," he answered, just as breathless, and I had to look down at him. His mouth was open as he panted, sweaty hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. There was steam slowly rising up on the windowpanes, the slap of slick skin on skin almost but not quite drowning out the low growl of the engine.

"Jon, Jon... shit."

He merely wrapped his hand around my cock and I was coming, shuddering with the car. I dropped my hands to Jon's chest and continued to slam myself down on his cock until I felt him come inside of me, his fingernails digging into my hips as he let out a choked sigh.

I pressed a slow kiss to his lips before pulling off of him and helping him clean off. We struggled to get our clothes on then, our lips connecting every few seconds.

I was pulling my pants back on when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I finished zipping my pants up before pulling my phone out and seeing that I had a new text message from Brendon:

" _Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_..."

I froze, a small noise escaping my throat, causing Jon to look at my phone over my shoulder. We both glanced up through the windshield at the exact same time to see Brendon standing in front of the car, phone in hand, _grinning_.

Jon only laughed, flipping Brendon off. "If it makes you feel any better, Ry, I already bought this car."

I glared at him for a second before laughing as well, punching him lightly in the arm.

"'I can't believe we are doing this in a fucking test car,'" Jon mocked, his voice going high-pitched and girly.

I ruffled his sweaty hair, making him laugh even harder. "Asshole," I chuckled fondly.

Now the only problem was Brendon.

"So, do we kill Brendon, or make him swear secrecy?"

Jon glanced back out the window where Brendon was making obscene faces and gestures. "He'll never be able to keep that secret."

I nodded in agreement. "So killing it is then."

Jon laughed at me again before shoving me out the door where Brendon awaited with a bear hug.

"You are so dead, Bren," I deadpanned, hugging back. "Why didn't you call?"

"Didn't think I had to. Not that this was a surprise in any way whatsoever."

I just huffed at him as he moved to hug Jon.

"So are you going to go off and tell everyone and their mother or will you live with mocking us privately?" I wondered aloud.

"Well...," he trailed, and I punched him in the arm. "Okay, okay, I won't say anything. Besides, I don't really have any room to make fun of you guys anyway."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "You and Spence...?"

Brendon ducked his head, biting his lip to hide an embarrassed smile and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Jon and I grinned at each other before holding our hands up for high-fives.

"So it's cool?" Brendon asked, slapping our hands enthusiastically.

I laughed at him. "Definitely."  



End file.
